YOUR CALL
by Bhatara Yura
Summary: Kukira -setidaknya- walaupun kami dijodohkan, kami masih bisa berteman walaupun tidak pernah bertemu. Namun, sepertinya itu semua hanya mimpi. Sasori sepertinya tidak pernah menganggap pertunangan ini sebagai alibi untuk perusahaan kami. Sampai, suatu hari, kalimat Sasori benar benar mengguncangku./"Kenapa?"/"Karena kita memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk saling jatuh cinta, Akira."
1. Chapter 1

"Gaala-_**kun**_, Sasoli-_**kun**_! Lihat nih!" Teriak gadis kecil dengan lidah cadelnya. Sasori dan Gaara yang sedang berjongkok berdua –sedang memperhatikan sesuatu- menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil dan disampingnya berdiri seorang wanita dewasa berpakaian biarawati sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan berbeda.

Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya –hingga memperlihatkan gigi serinya yang kini sudah lepas- dan Biarawati yang menatap mereka dengan tersenyum lembut, sambil membawa sebuah _handycam_.

Sakura berputar memamerkan gaun Pink-Putih nya yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Sasori dan Gaara berdiri, lalu menghampiri Sakura dengan langkah yang begitu cepat.

"Baju siapa itu?" pertanyaan pertama keluar dari mulut Sasori. Sakura tersenyum lebar –lagi-, "Tebak, baju siapa hm?" mata Sakura bersinar jahil. Gaara menatap datar Biarawati yang kini sedang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlihat centil itu. "Kutebak, baju salah satu keponakan Bibi Ayame." Tebak Gaara, tepat sasaran.

Jawaban itu membuat Sasori dan Sakura menoleh serentak ke arah Gaara, Sakura cemberut. "Ukh! Gaala-_**kun **_**s**elalu saja bisa menebaknya." Ucap Sakura kesal, Sasori tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Sakura, yang benar itu Gaara, bukan _Gaala_. Itu, sangat mirip dengan Galah, kau tau."

"Aku tau! Aku tau!" teriak Sakura jengkel, membuat Sasori tertawa dan Gaara tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu, coba sebutkan namaku dengan benar?" tantang Gaara. Seketika, raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi serius, dan alisnya bertaut rapat saat dia mencoba menyebutkan nama Gaara dengan benar. "Ga-rl-rl-rl-la. Garla! Tuhkan! Sudah ada L (R) nya!" teriak Sakura. Serentak Gaara dan Sasori tertawa terpingkal. Ekspresi Sakura, dan sekali lagi lidah cadelnya tidak bisa menyebutkan huruf R dengan benar membuat mereka tertawa terbahak.

Sakura makin cemberut.

"Sudah, sudah.." Bibi Ayame melerai. "Kalian tau tidak, mengapa Sakura memakai gaun cantik ini?" tanya Bibi Ayame. Tawa mereka berdua berhenti, berubah menjadi raut serius –mereka saling tatap- lalu menggeleng pelan. "Nah, kalau begitu kalian bertiga berdirilah disana." Tunjuk Bibi Ayame ke arah kolam yang ada pancuran kecilnya.

Sakura dengan semangat menarik kedua anak lelaki berambut kembar itu menuju kolam tersebut. Lalu Bibi Ayame segera menghidupkan _handycam _yang sejak tadi dibawanya itu.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Gaara risih ketika melihat Bibi Ayame mulai me-rekam mereka bertiga –Sakura,Gaara,Sasori-.

"Kau lupa kalau hali ini ulang tahun kita?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bulatnya yang polos itu. Sasori dan Gaara saling menautkan alis, namun belum sempat menjawab, Bibi Ayame mendekat sambil merekam mereka.

"Siap?"

Seolah baru mengingat, kedua bocah laki-laki itu hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

"Ya!" "..." "Hn."

Respon yang berbeda-beda.

Bibi Ayame mengangkat jempolnya menandakan mereka mulai boleh berbicara.

"Hihi.. Aku Sakula! Dan ini kedua kembalanku –hei liat kamela donk!-" Sakura memaksa kedua kembarannya menoleh "-..Ini Gaala, kembalan ketiga, dan itu Sasoli, kembalan keduaku. Hali ini kami belrlulang tahun, dan usia kami 5 tahun!" teriak Sakura semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**YOUR CALL  
(Inspiration by Your Call – Secondhand Serenade)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Story © Bhatara Yura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! OOC, AU, Bad EYD, Typos?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!  
Flamers Go Away!  
Enjoy it~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Excuse ma'am?" **_Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu menoleh ketika seorang pramugari cantik dengan mata _Blue Shappire _lembutnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan ramah. _**"Your sealtbelt please, we will take off now." **_

"_**Oh, okay.. Thanks." **_Ucap gadis itu sambil mengusap matanya yang terlihat lelah karena baru tidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Pramugari tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu pergi menuju penumpang pesawat yang lain. Rambut nya dia gelung, dan dia tutupi dengan sebuah topi hitam, kaus putih polos lengkap dengan celana jeans ketat berwarna biru tua dan terlihat lusuh itu melingkupi tubuhnya sekarang.

"_**Sir, we will take off now. Please take your sealtbelt."**_ Gadis itu mendengar suara Pramugari itu lagi. _**"Hn." **_

_Jawaban macam apa itu? _dengus Gadis itu dalam hati, sambil mempersiapkan dirinya. Guncangan telah terasa menandakan pesawat yang dia tumpangi dari New York itu kini sudah mendaratkan rodanya di Negara kelahirannya.

Terasa degup jantung yang menggila dari dada, ketika dia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah sampai di Negara kelahirannya. Ketika dia pertama kali menapakkan kakinya setelah menghilang selama 13 tahun dari tanah yang biasanya selalu dia tapaki dengan semua orang yang dia sayangi itu.

_Kami-sama.._ ucapnya penuh haru. Dengan langkah pasti, gadis tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju Bandara Narita, dan menuju tempat pengambilan barangnya. Saat dia keluar dari tempat Imigrasi, rasanya sangat membuncah.

Dia melihat sekeliling sambil mendorong kerta yang kini membawa kedua koper raksasanya, beserta sebuah kardus dan pergi menuju pintu keluar Bandara. Karena terlalu asik menatap sekeliling, tanpa sengaja dia menabrakan keretanya dengan kereta orang lain.

"Ah, Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh ceroboh." Ucap gadis itu sambil ber-ojigi, lalu segera mengalihkan keretanya untuk memberi jalan laki-laki jangkung yang kini memakai Jaket kulit berwarna cokelat, serta syal kotak-kotak menggantung, kacamata hitam bermerk RayBan yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, topi Hitam yang bentuknya sama dengan milik gadis itu serta celana _jeans _hitam, dan sepasang sepatu _boot _cokelat yang terlihat sangat mahal itu.

Sekilas, mereka bertatapan, dan gadis itu tersenyum sungkan lalu pergi meninggalkan laki-laki yang membatu di tempatnya itu.

_Siapa gadis itu?_

"Saku-

_..ra?_

-Ya!"

Laki-laki itu tersentak ketika mendengar suku kata terkahir nama gadis itu, dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang barusan menabraknya itu kini telah dijemput oleh seorang wanita –yang mungkin temannya, namun dia tidak peduli- yang berambut cepol itu.

"Sakuya ya?" gumam Laki-laki itu sambil terus menatap punggung gadis itu. Sepertinya teman Sakuya menyadari bahwa dirinya menatap Sakuya terus, terlihat bahwa gadis bercepol itu mengedikan kepalanya, membuat gadis bernama Sakuya itu menoleh. Seketika laki-laki itu membuang wajahnya.

Dia tersenyum tipis, "Ah, mana mungkin.. Nama yang cantik." Tambahnya sebelum laki-laki itu benar-benar pergi.

Langit berwarna kuning dengan gradasi kemerahan seolah menyambut kepulangan gadis itu. dia menatap sekeliling dan melihat bunga Sakura sedang berguguran. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit.

"Hei.." ucapnya kala mendongak ke langit. "Sakura sudah turun ke tanah loh~" dengan nada manja dia mengatakan hal tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:  
**Err.. alurnya nggak kecepetan kan yah? ._.)a  
Baiklah, mungkin bagian pertama sebelum judul bisa dibilang prolog, dan setelah judul bisa dibilang bab 1 nya walaupun sangat pendek. :v eh, terserah readers deh mau nyebutnya gimana :v

Well, saya jelaskan mengenai fic ini dulu yah. Seperti yang saya tulis di atas, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Secondhand Serenade –Your Call. Dan Judulnya adalah Your Call, karena memang menunggu panggilan seseorang. :3

Disini, saya menekankan genre **Family**. Kenapa? Karena saya sedang bosen dengan genre yang biasanya, dan Family yang berputar di seputar kehidupan Sasuke-Sakura Family. #digetok

Yah, 'sedikit' tidak mainstream tidak masalah bukan? #nyengir

Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan keluar dari fic ini. tidak menerima flame apapun. Yang ada hanya KriSar, oke? :3

Jika ada Typo, beritahu yah! Oke, last makasih yang udah mau baca fic gila ini :V  
Dan jika ada pertanyaan, tanya aja, sebisa mungkin akan kujawab :)

_**Mind to riview? Thx before.. :3**_


	2. AKIRA

**YOUR CALL  
#2**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Keterangan:  
**__**###**__** : Untuk POV pelaku yang tertera di judul.  
Sasori, Sasuke : 18 tahun.  
Gaara, Akira : 16 tahun.**_

**Warning: OOC, Incest, AU, Typos, and others. **

**Well, no flame in here. So if you don't like this story when you done read this, just click back.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Akira

**###**

Dulu, aku pernah mengalami kecalakaan mobil. Dan dari semua penumpang, hanya aku yang selamat di mobil itu.

Usia ku mungkin sekitar 6 tahun. Itu yang dikatakan Okaa-san kepadaku. Dan ceritanya aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan beberapa teman dan pelayanku. Waktu itu kami sedang berlibur. Katanya ke Kyoto. Ke Mansion pribadi kami yang ada disana.

Entahlah.

Ingatan itu sudah sangat lama. Samar.

Pernah aku mencoba mengingat kembali ingatan yang bagiku bahkan tidak pernah terjadi. Namun hasilnya aku malah langsung pingsan, karena aku tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit kepala yang langsung menderaku.

Ibuku menangis. Dan Ayahku marah.

Mereka bilang jangan pernah mengingat-ngingat hal itu lagi atau aku akan di hukum. Ayah mengancamku keras.

Aku tidak mengerti, namun aku mengangguk.

Sejak saat itu aku tidak ingat siapa diriku sebenarnya, dan tidak berusaha mengingat kembali siapa diriku.

Yang kutahu, namaku Akira. Senju Akira, anak tunggal dari Senju Tobirama dan Senju Mito. Calon penerus Senju Corps. Bersama dengan seorang tunangan yang bahkan aku tidak tahu rupa dan sifatnya seperti apa.

###

* * *

"Disini anda rupanya."

Suara berat dan datar laki-laki itu mengagetkan gadis yang sedang meringkuk di bawahnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sasuke." Ucapnya acuh lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan lututnya. Pelayan pribadi tersebut memilih duduk menemani nona mudanya ini.

"Mengapa anda berada disini? Disini dingin Nona Akira. Anda ingin merepotkan saya dengan membuat diri anda sakit?" cerca pelayan itu datar.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink mencolok itu mendengus. Mata hijau emeraldnya terlihat sayu. "Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?" Akira mengacuhkan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Hanya menebak, Nona Akira."

Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki berusia 18 tahun itu telah menjadi pelayan pribadi Senju Akira sejak setahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah ayahnya menyatakan dirinya sudah memiliki tunangan, dan tidak boleh menjalin asmara dengan laki-laki lain selain tunangannya.

Dan, sepertinya ayahnya benar-benar tepat memilihkan seorang pelayan –atau mungkin _butler _muda bagi Sakura. Tampan, dingin, dan cekatan. Dan hal terakhir adalah hal yang paling dibenci Akira.

"Sepertinya aku telah menelan GPS, hingga kau selalu bisa menemukanku." Akira mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak merubah ekspresinya. "Anda terlalu mengada-ngada Nona."

"Padahal dulu sebelum kau datang, aku selalu bisa bersembunyi sampai seharian penuh." Akira bergumam. Entah Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak, gadis berusia 16 tahun itu tidak terlalu peduli.

"Hei Sasuke.." panggil Akira.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi _butler _ku? Kau itu pintar, tampan, tinggi, _perfect_-lah pokoknya. Kau bisa jadi model ataupun aktor dengan otakmu yang encer dan wajahmu yang tampan itu ketimbang pekerjaan murahan ini."

"Anda memuji saya?"

"Tidak, aku menghinamu." Balas Akira datar.

Terdengar helaan nafas Sasuke, Akira melirik sebentar laki-laki itu lalu membuang pandangannya lagi. Beberapa menit berlalu, namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Akira.

"Sebaiknya anda masuk Nona." Sasuke memilih mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "Karena besok anda harus memerankan peran seorang putri dengan sempurna. Seperti biasanya." Ucapnya datar sambil mengalungkan jas _butler _nya untuk menghangatkan tubuh Akira yanng hanya dibalut gaun tidurnya yang tipis.

"Aku capek."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke mengangkat Akira dan menggendongnya _a la Brydal Style._

"Aku tidur dulu ya Sasuke, Oyasuminasai." Dengan cepat Akira menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dan langsung tertidur lelap.

"Hn. Oyasuminasai.. Sakura." Bisik laki-laki itu pelan.

* * *

"Wah, gadis disini banyak yang sangat cantik ttebane."

Bisik wanita muda itu pada lelaki muda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Melihat anak lelaki itu tidak merespon, wanita itu memukul keras lengan anaknya, dan dibalas rintihan sakit laki-laki itu.

"Kaa-san!" laki-laki itu mendelik tak suka akan tingkah laku ibunya. Sedangkan wanita yang tingginya tidak lebih dari bahu anaknya balas mendelik, "Makanya! Jangan tampilkan ekspresi seperti itu Sasori!" desis ibunya tak kalah tajam.

Sasori mendengus mengalah. Ibunya yang melihat ekspresi Sasori tidak berubah segera berbisik pada suaminya, "Sepertinya Sasori sudah mulai merasa bosan, Sayang. Apa peresmian pertunangannya masih lama?"

Sang suami yang mendengar bisikan istrinya mengehentikan tawanya bersama seorang temannya, dan melirik Sasori. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada temannya ketika laki-laki seumuran dirinya berbicara pada Sasori dengan nada menggoda, "Wah. Wah, sepertinya ada yang mati bosan disini? Apa karena tidak sabar bertemu dengan tunangannya hm?"

Sang ayah dan temannya itu tertawa lebar, sedangkan Sasori melirik tak berminat.

"Ya, aku tidak sabar lagi." Jawab Sasori sekenanya dan mendapati ekspresi terkejut dari ayah dan ibunya, sedangkan teman sang ayah tertawa lebar lagi, "Tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, lalu segera memakaikan cincin pertunangan itu, selesai. Dan aku bisa pulang." Lanjut Sasori.

Ibu Sasori yang mendengar jawaban se-enaknya dari anaknya itu mendelik tak percaya, lalu memukul lengan anaknya kembali –kali ini lebih keras.

"Sasori! Jaga mulutmu ttebane!" Ibunya berkata tegas. Sedangkan Sasori hanya diam sambil mengelus lengannya yang terasa nyeri sekarang. Ibunya cukup hebat dalam memukul. _Pantas saja Naruto selalu menjerit ketika dipukul_, Sasori mendesis dalam hati.

"Sepertinya Akira-san sedikit terlambat." Ayah Sasori berucap pelan.

Pesta yang diadakan kali ini memang tidak terlalu mewah, hanya beberapa orang terdekatnya saja yang di undang. Namun tentu saja, dimata orang biasa pesta itu tentu saja sudah terlalu mewah.

"Hn." Sasori bergumam tidak jelas, matanya berkeliling melihat sekitar. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada yang menarik dimatanya. Well, menunggu memang hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia.

* * *

"Akira! Cepatlah nak! Pestanya sudah di mulai 10 menit yang lalu." Senju Mito, ibu Akira berteriak dari luar ruang ganti.

Namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Mito menatap wajah suaminya khawatir, takut kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. Akira melarikan diri.

Namun, kekhawatiran itu sirna ketika Akira akhirnya keluar dari ruang gantinya, wajahnya nampak sangat cantik, rambut Pink panjangnya dia kepang layaknya tokoh _anime _kesayangannya _**Yuuki Asuna**_ dari anime _**Sword Art Online**_. Bedanya, dia menambahkan pita berwarna hijau mint di kepangannya.

Dan dia memakai gaun berbentuk V neck dengan panjang diatas lutut 5 cm berwarna hijau mint –serasi dengan pitanya– di bagian dadanya berwarna putih di hiasi permata yang indah –tentu saja permata itu bukan asli. Sepatunya berupa _high heels _setinggi 5 cm transparan. Layaknya seorang putri.

"Bagaimana Ibu?" tanya Akira kalem. Mito tersenyum senang, sedangkan Tobirama tersenyum tipis. Di belakang mereka nampak para pelayan sedang berlalu-lalang –termasuk Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit melirik penampilan Akira. Dan Akira mengetahui hal itu, namun dia berusaha mengacuhkan lirikan Sasuke.

"Sangat cantik! Ya kan sayang?" Mito berkata lembut kepada suaminya. Tobirama mengangguk puas.

Akira sedikit merasa canggung dan risih ketika arah pandang Sasuke mengikuti dirinya, bahkan ketika dia berjalan turun menuju lantai pesta.

Setelah hilang dari pandangan Sasuke, tanpa sadar Akira mendesah lega. Hingga mengundang tanya sang Ibu, "Ada apa Akira?" Akira sedikit tersentak, lalu segera tersenyum "Tidak, aku hanya gugup." Sang ibu memakluminya.

Awalnya pesta yang ramai, berubah menjadi hening ketika Akira dan keluarganya turun. Mata mereka semua terfokus pada Akira yang nampak sangat luar biasa saat ini, nampak sangat cantik dan sempurna.

Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina hanya bisa melongo melihat putri dari Keluarga Senju. Sedangkan Sasori hanya membeku melihat Senju Akira. Ekspresinya benar-benar tidak terbaca, bukan kagum, bukan senang, bukan juga terkejut. Benar-benar membeku seperti patung yang tidak memiliki ekspresi. Kosong.

Namun, perkataan Ibunya membuat ekspresi kosong itu berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal, "Kaa-san rasa dia terlalu cantik untukmu Sasori." Ucapnya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

"Kaa-san menghinaku?!" desis Sasori tidak terima, sedangkan Kushina tertawa kecil sambil menyenggol tulang rusuk Sasori.

Akira tersenyum canggung ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Sasori dan keluarganya. Dia pikir, dalam benaknya laki-laki yang akan dijodohkannya akan bersikap sok keren di matanya. Nyatanya: laki-laki itu bahkan tidak melemparkan senyum ke arahnya.

_Sialan! Dasar laki-laki tidak sopan!_ Desis Akira dalam hati.

Diawali dengan bersalaman di atas panggung. Ayah Akira dan Ayah Sasori saling melempar senyum. Pembukaan dilakukan oleh Ayah Akira, Senju Tobirama.

"Saya sebagai perwakilan keluarga Senju dan Namikaze mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada tamu yang telah hadir dalam pesta pertunangan anak kami, Senju Akira dan Namikaze Sasori."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menyambut mereka semua.

"Sebagai inti dari acara yang singkat ini, saya persilahkan, Akira dan Sasori saling bertukar cincin untuk meresmikan pertunangan mereka."

Seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan dengan mata elangnya maju dengan membawa nampan berisi dua kotak beludru merah yang isinya cincin emas putih. Didalamnya ada inisial nama mereka berdua.

_**S&amp;A**_

_Sialan, hampir mirip pernikahan saja! _Sasori mengumpat dalam hati. Dengan berat hati Sasori mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak beludru merah itu.

Diawali dengan Sasori yang menyematkan cincin dengan ukuran lebih kecil di jari manis tangan Akira dan sebaliknya.

Wajah Sasori nampak mengeras menahan emosi.

Pelayan yang Akira kenal sangat dekat itu mundur perlahan menuju bawah panggung dan berdiri persis di belakang keluarga Senju. Tatapan Sasori dan Sasuke beradu. Mereka berdua menatap tak kalah tajam.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan para tamu sangat keras, menyambut pasangan muda yang akan segera menikah ketika mereka lulus SMA nantinya.

Namikaze Sasori dan Senju Akira.

* * *

Sasori dan Akira terlihat sangat serasi.

Akira yang lembut, dan Sasori yang terlihat acuh tak acuh. Bajunya bahkan sudah berantakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ocehan Kaa-sannya tidak ia hiraukan, sedangkan Akira hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat tunangannya yang sepertinya sedikit _bad boy _dan tidak sopan itu.

"Kaa-san, aku akan keluar." Sasori berbisik ke arah Kaa-sannya, tidak ingin mengganggu moment ayah-nya dan calon ayah mertuanya itu.

"Kemana?" Kaa-sannya balas berbisik.

"Kemana saja, disini ramai." Sasori mendengus tak suka, hampir setengah jam dia ditahan di perkumpulan orang tua ini _plus _tunangan yang tidak di kenalnya.

Kushina menyeringai mendapatkan ide untuk mengakrabkan Sasori dengan tunangannya.

"Akira-san, bagaimana jika kau menemani Sasori keluar sebentar. Katanya dia bosan dan ingin berbicara 4 mata denganmu." Sasori mendelik tak percaya dengan ucapan Kaa-sannya, dia mendesis melarang ibunya berbicara yang aneh-aneh, namun di acuhkan oleh ibunya.

4 orang itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sasori dan Kushina. Wajah Sasori nampak sangat kesal, berbanding terbalik dengan Kushina yang tersenyum cerah. Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasori, "Setidaknya kalian perlu mengakrabkan diri bukan?" ucapannya disambut positif oleh para orang tua itu.

Sasori benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Tanpa permisi dia langsung pergi melenggang, membuat Akira melongo dengan sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak sopan itu.

Kushina tersenyum miris dengan kelakuan anaknya, namun sebelum dia berkata apa-apa, Akira sudah menyahut mereka, "Maaf, aku permisi dulu." Dengan segera Akira berdiri dan _ber-ojigi_ lalu berjalan cepat mengejar Sasori.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya mereka berdua akan mebutuhkan sedikit waktu lebih lama untuk saling mencocokkan diri." Ucap Minato melihat kedua insan itu. Sedangkan Mito dan Tobirama hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan atas tingkah laku Sasori yang kurang sopan itu ya Tobirama-san, Mito-san." Kushina berkata lemah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, lagi pula pesta ini memang benar-benar membosankan untuk anak muda." Jawab Tobirama memaklumi.

* * *

"Namikaze-san!" Akira berteriak kencang.

Namun, panggilan itu tidak di gubris oleh laki-laki berwajah _baby face _itu. Hingga, ketika mencapai belokan halaman belakang rumah Senju, Akira berhasil meraih tangan kiri Sasori.

Namun kejadian selanjutnya cukup mengejutkan.

Sasori memiting tangan Akira dan menabrakan tubuh Akira ke dinding di sampingnya, cukup keras hingga terdengar bunyi BUK. Akira yang kaget tidak sempat menghindar, dan hanya bisa meringis. Dia terkejut dengan sikap Sasori yang sangat kasar baginya ini.

"Dengar Nona," Sasori mendesis pelan persis di telinga kirinya, wajah sisi kanannya menempel di tembok, matanya seketika menatap ketakutan Sasori.

"Aku tidak akan bersikap seolah-olah kita sepasang tunangan. Kau dan Aku tidak lebih dari orang asing. Mengerti itu?" desis Sasori tajam. Akira meneguk ludahnya susah payah, "Lalu mengapa kau menerima semua perjodohan ini Namikaze-san?" Susah payah pula dia berbicara lancar.

Sasori terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum menjawab, "Setidaknya, mainan sepertimu lebih menantang. Walaupun gadis manja sepertimu benar-benar bukan seleraku." Setelah itu Sasori melepaskan tangan Akira. Akira meringis dan berbalik langsung berhadapan dengan Sasori.

Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, menatap dingin Akira, "Setelah ini bertingkah lakulah seolah tidak ada kejadian apapun. Atau aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, di luar pengawasan kedua orang tua kita, kita tidak akan bertingkah laku romantis. Dan jangan harap aku akan selalu ada bak pangeranmu itu." Sasori diam.

"Cukup pelayanmu saja yang melakukan itu." Tambahnya pedas. Akira menatap Sasori dengan pandangan sedikit takut, "Aku bukan mainan Namikaze-san." Akira berkata pelan.

Sasori tersenyum angkuh, "Ya, kau mainanku setelah cincin itu tersemat di jarimu yang mulus itu." Sasori berbalik meninggalkan Akira.

"Ah, satu lagi." Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, "**Jangan Pernah Jatuh Cinta Kepadaku.**" Sasori menekan setiap perkataannya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Akira hanya mampu membeku mendengar ucapan Sasori yang terakhir. Lalu untuk apa kita bertunangan?

Akira pikir, walaupun dijodohkan, setidaknya mereka bisa berhubungan baik. Walaupun mereka tidak pernah bertemu atau bahkan tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Namun, sepertinya itu semua akan menjadi mimpi baginya. Sepertinya Sasori benar-benar menganggap ini hanyalah alibi orang tua mereka untuk perusahaan mereka.

Akira mendesah pelan, apakah hidupnya akan seperti bak sinetron? Hidup dengan suami kejam selamanya dan tidak dicintai oleh suaminya kelak? Andai saja dia punya pilihan –ah tidak, dia punya. Namun dia terlalu pengecut untuk memilih pilihan kedua. Menentang pertunangan ini, yang artinya dia melawan ayah-nya sendiri.

Namun, Akira terlalu penakut. Dia tidak ingin keluar dari zona amannya selama ini dengan selalu menuruti permintaan ayahnya. Karena dia terlalu takut menghadapi kemarahan Ayahnya, setidaknya jika dia sendirian.

* * *

"Kurasa sikapmu tadi terlalu kasar Sasori."

Langkah kaki Sasori terhenti seketika ketika mendengar suara dingin dan datar itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Tanpa melirik dia tahu siapa pemilik suara angkuh itu.

"Kurasa tidak," jawabnya datar. "Dari awal juga aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan gadis itu." Tambahnya dingin. Laki-laki di balik punggung Sasori tidak menjawab apapun.

"Aku akan terus ada disisinya."

"Kau mengancamku?" Sasori menyeringai tipis, "Lagi pula itu memang sudah tugasmu bukan? Tapi sayang sekali–" Sasori menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia membalikan kepalanya sedikit hingga bertemu pandang dengan orang yang berbicara dengannya tadi "–Aku tidak peduli."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab laki-laki itu tiba-tiba. Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kau seolah pangerannya saja, hm?" Sasori mendengus tak suka.

Sedangkan laki-laki itu menyeringai, "Memang, aku akan menjadi pangerannya kelak." Ucapan serius lawan bicara Sasori membuat Sasori tertawa terbahak, detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah mengeras, "Dalam mimpimu." Sahutnya dingin.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan merebutnya." Laki-laki itu mengacuhkan ejekan Sasori.

"Hn, silahkan saja." Sasori membalik badannya melanjutkan perjalanannya, "Aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau begitu, jangan sampai menyesal Sasori." Desis laki-laki itu pelan, yang ia yakin Sasori tidak akan bisa mendengarnya karena jarak mereka sudah terpaut jauh.

* * *

Laki-laki bertato Ai itu menyeringai puas ketika melihat seluruh rencana-nya berjalan sukses.

Dari balik camera CCTV yang di pasang di ruangan itu, laki-laki bermata panda itu bisa melihat prosesi acaranya dari awal hingga akhir.

Terlihat 6 tv kecil yang menampilkan gambar berbeda di setiap layarnya. Di salah satu tv kecil itu dia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang meringkuk di dekat gudang. Tangannya melayang kearah tv itu, an mengelus layar persis dibagian wajah gadis itu.

"Tunggu aku." Ucapnya pelan.

Terdengar dering SMS dari ponselnya, dengan segera dia membuka ponselnya, dan terdapat 2 pesan baru yang masuk.

Pesan pertama berisi : "Brengsek! Rencanamu berhasil, kau puas sekarang?!"

Gaara mendengus melihat isi pesan yang kasar dan terlihat sangat emosi itu. Dia mengetik membalas pesan dari orang pertama.

Balasan : "Hn, belum sukses sepenuhnya. Tapi aku cukup puas."

Lalu Gaara membuka pesan kedua yang isinya : "Aku harap kau memperingatkan Si Brengsek itu."

Gaara mendengus lagi, tanpa berniat membalas dia meletakan ponsel itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sopirnya. "Jalan sekarang, semua sudah selesai Kakashi."

Laki-laki berambut perak itu mengangguk, dan menjalankan mobil _Van _itu, meninggalkan lokasi mereka.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Yosh! Chapter selanjutnya selesai. –uhum, selamat hari raya semua! Mohon maaf lahir batin yah (salamin satu-satu)

Yah, maafin author ini jika author punya salah ke kalian semua, terutama dalam hal apdet cerita *digetok* o.O

Ng, gini, aku mau bilang, kalo mungkin _summary_ di depan aku ganti, dan ceritanya, –aduuh! Sumpah, ini mah melenceng jauh dari ide author yang pertama _._)

Dan, saya mau minta saran nih, ini apa rate nya di naikin lagi yah? Soalnya, author sendiri takut kalo di pasang rate T tapi kok gak cocok sama ceritanya. Apa di ganti M aja rate nya? Soalnya bahasa yang aku pake ntar kayaknya bakalan 'agak' kasar. Gak kasar banget sih, Cuma dikit-dikit kok. Yah, paling nggak waktu adegan cowok-cowok, bukan cewek-cowok atau cewek-cewek. turs ada adegan kekerasannya, jadi tolong sarannya yah minna?

Dan, –ukh, maaf kalo apdetnya lama banget *dibakar*

Abisnya, author mesti bingung, kalo udah di publish, ini mau mulai chapter selanjutnya dari mana? Takutnya, kalo salah mulai malah ceritanya _njelimet nggak karuan_ -_-

Dan, eh, malah kelamaan apdetnya gara2 nggak keburu diketik. *curcol* #plak

Udahlah, saya mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih untuk yang riview di sini, yaitu:

**Uchiha Itachi: **** Yosh! Udah apdet, arigatou semangatnya! :D**

**Kana**** : Arigatou udah mau nunggu :D**

**Yang login cek PM yah.**

Terimakasih untuk kalian, dan silent readers, dan juga kalian yang udah mau nge-follow sama nge-fave cerita ini. Ngomong-ngomong, silent readers saya minta riview dong.. setidaknya sepatah dua patah kata sangat berarti dan membuat semangat saya tetap membara untuk menulis cerita ini #srot #apaansih. '-')b

Terakhir, maaf kalau ada typo :3

Yosh! Riview, onegaiii T.T ini newbie, butuh banyak saran dan kritik :3  
Arigatouu! Jaa matta ne! :D


End file.
